Diary of an Accidental Mary Sue: Mhera's Story
by Mhera and Co
Summary: This is Mhera's view on the happenings of the Diary of an Accidental MAry Sue and the events that follow in her life. . .
1. Where in Ea Am I?

**February 2**

Where in the _heck_ am I! I'm freezing my freakin' butt off and OH-EM-GEE! When did THIS happen? _I_ have russet-brown hair, no darker than a brunette who spends a lot of time outside. Very light color, a little blonde even, but generally reasonably normal. Guess what? IT"S _BLACK_! Ebony, raven's wing _BLACK_. . .And _CURLY!_ Well not so much curly as straight, ending in goblet rings. At least it's not too much longer than it was at home.

I tried to stand but that was dumb and I fell down again. Now where am I? I am uncoordinated but this is a record. AND seeing as I have no Irish luck whatsoever there seems to be something coming towards me.

A massive, black horse's head pushed through the foliage. It's ears were pricked tentatively foward and it was soaking wet. I started speaking a few choice words in Gaelic and scootching backwards as fast as my uncoordinatedness would let me. That made the horse come all the way foward. Oh great that's a Nazgúl horse. . .A _NAZGÚL_ HORSE? Oh, _awiergain_!

And the horsey person instincts take all the way over. I mean, how can you resist huge chocolate eyes and a big furry face? Okay maybe Runa could but that's beside the point. Well, maybe his eyes were a _little_ crimson-ish. An-y-way: He was really cut up and that tack he had on was made solely of bad quality leather and rusty metal, and rings and buckles. I got up, I cannot leave a horse uncomfortable-ever ever ever ever ever!

And it for-ev-er to get the tack off. Cold fingers and wet leather don't mix well at all. AND every time I touched his saddle he started crow-hopping. Fun. Most of the armor is mostly off now, so I feel better. I don't think I could get the saddle off, his back is waaaaaaay to high. He's probably 18.3-.4 hands high. That's about 73.4 inches, or 6.2 feet at the shoulder for you non-horsey peeps. Yeah, biiiiiiiiig horse.

So, I did the only thing that made sense. . .to me- I got on. And now commences the one-rider-rodeo. I am NOT gonna say I got him under control the moment my rear hit the saddle. We fought with each other for miles. HE apparently knows where he's going, so I'M trusting the horse. I think he's fast enough to get away from any trouble. And I growing on him-literally.

**February 3**

I have named my horse, yes he is mine now. Those wraiths are never getting him back. He's mine. MINE YOU HEAR? Rant over. I named him Esgar, after one of my old RP horses. They act similar. Oh, I keep referring to him as _he_ for particularly obvious reasons. But he answers to it, I think he likes having a name.

**February 4**

Day three of the endless riding. I've gone and tied my legs to the saddle, I think I may fall off. Esgar doesn't seem tired at all, he's like the Energizer Pony. _Dalgrub_.

**February 5**

Missed a scout today, form somewhere, I don't really know where. I don't think it would have gone well for me if he had found us. There's a sword of sorts attatched to the saddle and I don't think I could get it out of the sheath (it's soo long) EVEN IF I wasn't scared to death of touching it. Nasty things happen when you mess with things you don't know about. E.G- stepping in a puddle with no refelction and getting your butt landed in Arda, last time I EVER do THAT again.

**February 6 **

Day six of the endless riding and I am the most saddle-sore I have ever been in my entire life. And it's starting to rain. Oh. Joy.

**February 7**

I'm recording this, as I have no memory of it. Last night Esgar and I rode up to _some_ settlement. The thunder and lightning were scaring him so he was acting more like a real Wraith horse again, not my bad-tempered stallion. Yes there _is_ a difference, in contrast to what Runa thinks.

I was yelling for someone to help me out, until I got mad and started yelling for someone to tell me _where_ and _when _I was. Nextthing that happened was something hitting my head, hard.

I woke up in a really _soft_ bed in a room of wood and stone. A blonde woman was sitting in a low chair nearby, knitting-or- sewing- or something of that genre. She looked up when I moved. And the first intelligent thing out of Mhera's mouth:

"Awiergain!"

"My lady-!" She looked shocked and I can't blame her.

Okay, why have I freaked? I'm in a _DRESS_! I don't _wear_ dresses. Ever. BIIIIG Mhera taboo. So the little gray cells went to work.

"Please- get me a knife and a pair of trousers." I growled through my teeth. She hurried away and I felt kind of bad about possibly scaring her, but that didn't last long. When she returned, interrupting my pacing she looked curious. I took the required items, pulled on the pants and sawed the skirt off at my knee, no matter for the previous owner.

"Finally-" I traiiled off when I saw the other lady who had come back with the first. She had an unreadable smile on her face as she beckoned me into the halls.

"You gave the guard quite a scare." She had light eyes that were sad but also good-humored.

"What was I _supposed_ to do? Ride up and calmly ask where I was?"

"Your horse was what made him attack you. Black horses are few in the Riddermark as of late."

Wait- Riddermark. Black horses. HUZZAH! I am IN Rohan. And talking with the lady Eowyn herself. WOOT! But I didn't say anything of the sort that was going through my head. They'd think I was crazy. Which I am.

"You came form the West border, is that where your home is?" She asked interrupting my mental cheering.

"No," Now what am I supposed to say. Florida? That doesn't even exist here. "Frankly, milady, I don't remember."

"Well then, you are welcome here. . ." She raised an eyebrow.

"Mhera." I followed her out a door so we were looking out at a scruffy, rustic settlement. I smiled, I'm of Germanic descent, rough living is in my nature.

"Welcome to Edoras, Mhera."

All I could do was grin.

_Comments from Runa:_

_First, you are not allowed to say any curse words from Black Speech until after the exorcism. It wouldn't make sense._

_Second, do you have spell check? Use it._

_Third: You've ridden for six days and haven't eaten anything. I think you should say something about what you ate. Was there food in the saddlebags (doubtful)? Did you find some edible plants?_


	2. Worm Hunting

Ha-Ha-Ha! I finally figured it out, I had something saved wrong. This is the real chapter sorry for the mess-up. R and R please!

February 9

I'm having a grand old time in Horse Country. It's great- really rough, but very pretty in that windy, horsey sort of way. Eowyn has given me pretty much free rein (no pun intended) to do anything I would like as long as it isn't destructive. As if I would _want_ to do that.

February 12

Esgar got in major trouble today. Nearly got his butt kicked out of the stables. He decided to pick a fight with a horse that turned out to be King Theoden's mount, though it doesn't look as if he's ridden for a long time.

I need to see about getting some tack made for Esgar, this Wraith tack is uncomfortable for both of us.

February 15

The Rohirrim rode into Edoras today bearing news of Theodred's death. It's sad really, Eowyn's losing her family very slowly to this idiot of a warlord who thinks he should rule all Arda. Eomer is back and I think he and Eowyn would like some catch-up time. I'm gonna go ride. All. Day. Long.

February 16

Okay- honestly I have never been in the throne room before this. I hadn't wanted to, but Eowyn asked me to, I guess as a friend. I feel really really sorry for Theoden. He looks dead, literally, smells nearly that bad too. But Wormtongue, he's something else all together.

It doesn't take a lot to make me angry, but furious is a different story. Only a couple things can make me get that made, child abuse being one of them. But Wormtongue- ew, it makes me sick to write this- he makes me angry, really really angry- as in shaking mad.

I hope my temper hasn't gotten worse, this is really strange.

February 18

Since the Riders are in Edoras I have been learning basic swordplay. Thank heaven for sports because I can actually hold my own with those heavy broadswords. HA! TAKE THAT YOU MASOCHISTS! HA, I SAY, HA! A WOMAN _CAN_ BEAT YOU!

February 19

My arm hurts.

February 21

I LOVE Rohirric tack! It's this really great blend between a western, dressage, and eventing tack. The saddle has a deep seat which makes you sit low in the saddle and the back is high enough so you won't go off backwards easily. The stirrups they use are long which makes for a pretty horse and rider, as well as a good hold.

The bridle is like an eventing bridle, but it's nose piece only goes across the top and- you probably don't understand what I'm talking about do you?

February 23

My temper got worse. I was walking the halls, talking with Eomer grin when I saw Wormtongue and Eowyn, he had her kind of cornered and she looked ill. And I lost it.

"Why you foul, evil, disgusting sohn eines weibchens!" I flew off the handle, leaping at him.

"Mhera!" Eomer did the most sensible thing he probably could have done, grabbing me around the waist and picking me up. Wormtongue fled, glaring at me. Eowyn looked surprised and shocked, enough so the Eomer put me down, I took off after the worm again but Eowyn stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"That wasn't smart," She commented wryly to her brother.

"It was the lesser of two evils." He shrugged slightly and I felt my face turn red. It was socially unnacceptable for a man do to what Eomer had done, even in that situation. I'm lucky it was just us around.

February 24

I got new boots. Actually I commandeered them from the Rohirrim. And they fit. I haven't had a great time walking around barefoot. Because I wear an 11.5, and I never can find shoes in my side.

February 29

I want to go curl up in the stable and cry, Eowyn too. Yeah, ya'll know what's happened.

"Eomer son of Eomund you are forthwith banished form the kingdom of Rohan, under pain of death."

And I lost my temper again. I remember getting mad as Eomer was dragged out of the Hall. Next thing I know, Grima's on the ground, I have blood on my hands and Eowyn's dragging me out of the room.

Great I'm a German all right- a berserker.

March 2

I have been spending lots of time in the throne room. Eowyn is taking care of the king and I'm giving the worm a very prickly feeling in the back of his neck. I was on my watch when people who were apparently Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf and someone else. . . .wait- I know that face...


	3. Antics My Foot

Chapter Two: Antics My Foot

* * *

March 2

Runa has been traveling with the Fellowship. After Théoden was put right and Wormtongue thrown out of Edoras (No, I didn't get to even help). She about killed me when she realized who I was. She's taller and looks much better, I wonder if whatever happened to me happened to her. We were walking the halls, I was giving her a tour, she was giving me a recount of her adventures.

"So, how _did _you get here?"

"I was traveling with the Fellowship."

I made a face. "That's so... Sue-ish."

She looked stunned. "Umm... Mhera, we _are_ Sues."

"Whaaaaaaat! What do you mea-wrmph sughms." She covered my mouth before I got a chance to do any real damage with my yelling. "You have got to be kidding me," I yelled as soon as she let me go. "How could _we_, Sue-haters, be the enemy?"

"It's true, look, Mhera, sing some random high note."

She's bonkers. Absolutely nuts. "You want me to sing?"

"Yes."

Now for some info. I don't sing well at all. I have beautiful pitch but my voice is lacking. Let's say, tenor with bronchitis type lacking. Her funeral. I took a deep breath and let an E, a perfect, high E.

"Oh dalgrûb." One of my Black Speech words. And it _hurt_. I coughed and looked to her for help. Which was dumb, as she then _pushed me into a closet _and I was GLOWING.

Of course I started screaming. When she opened the door again I was on the verge of tears. How could I have not noticed. Though Runa is usually the one to calm me down, this time she let me cry. I mean, it's a big shock for someone to find out they are a Sue and an Elf in one day.

March 3

I was eating breakfast with Éowyn, talking about an early foal actually, when Runa trudged in with a look on her face and a bow in her hand. The Fellowship had left for Helm's Deep and she seemed very put out by that.

"Where are you going?" I'm not stupid, I knew she was going to go shoot but I wanted to hear her say it, she looked like someone had forced make-up on her AND made her eat a lemon singing 'I'm a pretty little Sue.' Heh.

"Archery practice," She said glumly. "Under threat of drill twice a day until the end of eternity."

I _had_ to laugh. Even _I_ can't make her do something like that and apparently Legolas had bullied her into it very well. Kudos for him.

"Glad I'm not you."

She snorted. "You'd better be. I've had to put up with this since Lórien!"

I looked down at my hands counting fast.

"I've only been in Arda about a month."

"You have been in Edoras for over a month and it is not a pile of rubble yet? That's a miracle." She looked incredulous, as if it was my sworn duty to destroy things. Well, maybe Wormtongue but that's different.

"Har har," I replied, eyes narrowed. "For your information, I couldn't have torn this city down if I had tried. This hellish head of hair has been preventing me from doing nearly everything. When I try to _walk_ it tries to strangle me."

All the sudden this enlightened look came over her face. She pulled a rope of hair over her shoulder and took a dagger out of her boot.

"Éowyn, can you cut my hair please, chin-length?"

Though I would have loved to see the hair massacre, I had to check on Esgar and make sure he didn't tear the stable down. I met up with her outside.

_Later. . ._

Okay, Runa is awful at archery. Totally and utterly awful. I'm not great myself but I can more or less get the arrow where I want it. My brother has a vintage bow which he and I shoot. But her new hair looks good. Very Princess of Thieves.

March 4

Ah-HAH! I had a moment of brilliance. Runa is left-handed. She's been shooting right-handed. _I_ shoot left-handed, and it occurred to me. Suddenly, she's insanely good.

Éowyn and Runa have had a wonderful time talking about my antics. Well, of course it's odd that I know so many choice words in other languages. I'm actually getting kind of sick of it. I wish the Rohirrim were still here, I feel like racing.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Everything's been so busy that Runa's doing the reviewer responses and all that. Thus, any offense is her fault. Please check the profile page periodically for updates, as we can't post author's notes.

_Reviewer responses:_

_**Cainwen the Warrior:** there are no translations for the curse words because Runa would throw a fit if there were; she's a stickler for that._

_**Fallen Truth:** as you can tell, we fixed it._

_**E.T.:** I hope you didn't miss us! Well, if you're reading this, you didn't miss it, so that's kind of pointless in a way._

_**Laer:** At least it's in Edoras and not in Minas Tirith, the capital city of etiquette! More on that later._


	4. Of Crashing and Heads

March 9

Well Runa made me stop singing Steppenwolf so I'm bored. Wait- I've been to busy to use this dadgum thing. I had an idea, now Runa, Éowyn and I are off to war, along with Merry and the newfound Hannah the Hitchhiking Hobbit. It's surprisingly difficult to hide when your in an army of blonde eye candy.

_Later..._

But...wow. My mouth hurts I'm grinning so badly. I was cleaning Esgar's bridle by one of the fires because it has really tiny buckles. The tips of my fingers were sore from trying to get one piece unbuckled. After dropping my rag for the eighth time I reached down to get it with a colorful word: "Aweirgain" That one is my favorite, as can now be apparent.

"That's an ugly word for a lady." Éomer sat down next to me and rested his elbows on his knees.

"I'm no lady. You know that." Oh, my mouth works a lot faster than my brain. I instantly flushed. Now why do girls DO that? Blush, I mean, it's EMBARRASSING.

"Well, that may be true but you still shouldn't say it. I know many Riders who don't and I don't think that a young woman should be known for it." He looked sideways at me and smiled.

"Any reputation I get is fine as long as I keep my horse and sword," With that I attacked the leather, digging dirt away ferociously.

"That bridle will not be any good if you clean it to a rag." I couldn't really tell if he was joking or not but I laughed and stopped, putting it down beside me.

"I feel like I owe it to Esgar. He needs _some_ care." I laced my fingers and rested my hand on my knees like he did.

"That thrice-cursed horse..." He trailed off, chuckling.

"Oh he's cursed all right. With too much intelligence and a bad temper." I muttered, retirieving the bridle and resuming my cleaning. Éomer laughed, probably by my indication of the conversation being over.

We talked for what seemed like a really long time until Éowyn came and got me. I wanted to stay.

March 10

I'm not able to talk with Éomer anymore, like I've been able to while we were still 'allowed'. And for some reason it's bothering me...a lot.

I think that I've fallen...but it's more like crashing...in love with him. Funny, I never thought I'd find myself in any place like that. But then- who expects to be thrown into a magical world that you hvae to help save?

Sad thing is, I know he'll be king and if anything I'm going to stay with Runa and Hope, keep the Sue populations under control, which would mean that I'd probably never see him as a friend again...

March 17

Camp is a myriad of sound. Commanders giving orders and horses rearing and trumpeting. They are all on edge from the shadow of the mountain. Esgar though is quiet, like a well behaved gelding. I tack him up in all his armor, some of which is Rohirric, some of which is Nazgul, it makes an interesting combination.

Drums have been pounding since early this morning. I swing into the saddle and hold the reins tight in my fingers. My hair is pulled up into a heavy knotted braid that is tucked under my helmet.

Éomer rides at the head of the column and I offer up a prayer for his safety to whoever's listening.

_Later..._

The battle was complete anarchy. I have almost no memory of it, save for several moments of clarity that soon faded away into crimson blurs and noise. One of them was the Nazgul's approach. Esgar reared and screamed in the ranks, essentially making his presence known. I still don't know if he was challenging them or screaming in pain from their presence. That would be the moment that _I_ was discovered but by then it was too late to do anyhting, the charge had started.

The only other that hasn't already faded into my memory of choas was throwing my sword. Somehow I got mixed in with the knights of Dol Amroth. One of the soldiers was pinned on the ground under a particularly huge Orc and I flipped the sword and threw it. Then everything fades away again until someone took Esgar's reins. I pretty much fell off at that point.

One of the Dol Amrothian knights helped me back to my feet and the man who I'd saved appriached and took my heavy glove in true lordly fashion.

"My lady, you saved our lives."

My first reaction was to put a hand to my face ad hair. When had my helmet come off? I couldn't recall the moment. Then I looked at him, very thouroughly confused.

"You must be mistaken, I can't have- didn't..." Every logical thought had totally flown the coop. He simply smiled and let my hand go.

"If you ever need a lord's assistance ask for Erchirion of Dol Amroth."

Now why does that name ring a bell...

March 22

Éomer hasn't left Éowyn's side and I've not left his. He was furious with me when he found at that I'd come, then was so happy that I hadn't been hurt or killed. It was almost like being fussed at by my father, except with a different tone that really made me feel regretful. As of now, he's either on the wall tops or the Houses of Healing and I've been spending my days close to that.

March 25

Runa has gotten us into _another_ mess. We could have stayed in Minas Tirith, but _nooo_, _somebody_ had to have a vision. And now _somebody_ is concerned about seeming Sue-ish. Ai Vali Runa! We're preserving canon, not destroying it!

_Later..._

Lost my temper again. And my horse went bonkers as well. Esgar had a fit when the Mouth came out, a full-fledged roaring fit, throwing his head and rearing as well as crow-hopping all the way to him. I managed to get him under some way of control without shouting. The Mouth had something smug about him, but because of his 'issues' I think it was unintentional.

The Sues stuck out. Like red among black, though they were all in black. The Mouth had this really long speech that had all these conditions and orders, inculding one for Runa's. Legolas's and Aragorn's deaths. Somehow they missed me. And I got mad. Not about being left out of the death setence, but at being underestimated.

"I can't believe you left me out! If you're going to ruin Arda, fine! But don't expect me to stand around and WATCH!" I dismounted psycho-pony and strode all the way to the Sue that must have been Runa's captor. I pulled my sword and swung. Wow, human heads come off a lot cleaner than one would think. I don't remember anything that happened after that until the Eagles arrived and I calmed down.


	5. WaitI'm going WHERE!

April 2

Runa sat us all down and made us tell what exactly happened at Pelennor. I don't _know_! I barely remember it. I remember distinctly killing a _few_, but Erichirion firmly holds on to his statement that I saved their lives. Hmph. Right. One essentially adolescent berserker elf save a small force of soldiers. Key word: _berserker_.

April 4

Runa lost her privelege to write yesterday. She was acting suicidal.

Alrighty then, now that war has essentially subsided and a new age of Arda has come, blah blah blah...I'm getting adopted. It's unfeasible 'for a young lady to traipsing about Arda with a Nazgûl horse, Rohír sword, and one heck of a temper.' That was what Aragorn or someone said, but not exactly like that.

Most of you should know who Lothíriel is, the Princess of Dol Amroth, well as things tend to go downhill, she died of a fever when she was eight. Prince Imrahil, Erchirions's _father_, offerred to take me as a ward. It had something to do with my 'saving Erichirion's life', but the most prominent opinion was that he missed having a daughter.

April 5

Sick of party prep. Must. Go. Ride.

April 8

Are older brothers a gift or a curse? I have three now, making me the baby, though we're all adults. Elphir is the oldest and most responsible, Erichirion is next and he has something to do with military- I kind of zoned out during titles-, and Amrothos _was_ the youngest but now he's my elder. We were all sitting at a picnic, and Amrothos has got a wonderful start at being a big brother. If he doesn't stop I'm gonna-_that's IT! 'RO's GOIN' DOWN!_

May 1

MILLA'S HERE! With her...mini-balrog, Glerfindel. That's an interesting animal that is.

May 13

Runa has been stuck sewing and learning how to be a lady. I, on the other hand,am spending quality time with someone who I doubt I'll see after this. And no, Runa, I'm not breaking too many rules...

August 10

Long time no write. I'm back in Edoras for a time and it feels like home.Théoden's funeral is underway and despite the sadness of the event the whole thing is distinctly joyful. The Rohirric view of death is one I like.

Runa has spent this entire banquet trying to hide. Her first attempt was a closet but I told her how bad an idea that was. And NO, not because of ME. No idea where she is now.

August 22

Runa has decided on going to Rivendell. I'm riding back to Minas Tirith with Milla, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn. From there, I'll keep going to Dol Amroth.

September 3

We went back through Rohan to say our last good-byes. Éomer and I didn't really know what to do. I guess that's how it is sometimes...being able to understand someone without speaking. We stood in front of the Golden Hall for the longest time, watching a storm blow away, and watching the final preparations for our departure. Legolas waved an arm to let me know it was time to leave. I didn't know what to say, or how to tell him goodbye, or how I felt. His face said the same thing.

"Éomer, king, may your life be long and your rule blest." Great, _that_ was the best I could come up with? As I turned to go he caught my fingers briefly and let go, so fast that it could have been accidental.

Now as I ride to a new home My fingertips are almost itching. Theres a nauseous feeling in my stomach, the one I get when something bad has or is about to happen. But I don't know why...

This travel notebook I found in Esgar's saddlebags has been the best thing I could have, save for Esgar himself. It's full now, and I don't know when I'll be able to write again. Maybe there will be a way to keep a journal in my new home. But that's a long journey ahead and it's hard to write on horseback.


End file.
